Message from the Sky
by Leto
Summary: Davis walks along in the rain, and thinks, and finds reassurance in an unusual place. (If you're wondering why I'm suddenly posting so much - probably not - I'm trying to get rid of all the fics on my hard drive ^_^.).


Message from the sky **Message from the sky**  
by [Leto][1]

Davis walked. It was raining lightly, the spring rain that was usually appreciated, gently loaning life to all the plants. The sort of rain that accompanied balmy weather, that made kids run out of their apartment buildings to play in the rain. He saw a couple of kids jumping in puddles and splashing each other, laughing. 

He didn't laugh. He kept walking, keenly watching everything around him. 

~

Raindrops  
falling on my face  
each one carrying  
a message from the sky  
  
Failure  
failure  
failure  
  
~  
  
A lady walked by him, walking her dogs, a small troupe of little papillon. The laughter of children sounded down the road, mingled with car engines, the sound of nearby construction work. And when those sounds faded, there was still the sound of the soft splashing rain.   
  
This was the world he was supposed to help protect. The world that had somehow chosen him as a representative, without even knowing it. That must have been a mistake.   
  
What was the point of being a leader who couldn't lead? Nobody ever listened to him. They didn't understand either. Kept bringing him back from what his heart was burning to do. Blast in there and fight, forget about tactics and just win. Why wouldn't they agree?   
  
What was worst was that they were usually right.   
  
And he couldn't do it alone.   
  
~  
  
Grey skies   
clouding my sight   
blocking my sun   
a message from the sky   
  
Hopeless  
hopeless  
hopeless  
  
~  
  
He felt stupid. Kari thought he was a joke, even deliberately asking TK for his opinion when Davis offered his. He wondered if she enjoyed it. He felt more stupid to feel tears mingling with the rain. Nobody would notice but him... but... it was too weak to actually be crying, anyway he was supposed to be cool.   
  
Nobody else seemed to understand. They just laughed at him and said he was infatuated, that he just had a crush on Kari that he'd outgrow.   
  
Well, what was the difference between a crush and being in love, if the so-called crush made you feel sick whenever she smiled at another guy, every time she turned to TK laughingly discarding something you had said. When you suddenly got a rush of warm feeling whenever you saw her, when all you wanted to do was protect her, when what she thought was much more important than what _you_ thought, when even her name was the most beautiful word there was.   
  
It didn't seem to matter though. He couldn't get anything from her but a harsh word. Whether he thought about her or not didn't matter, it was still going to hurt whenever he saw her looking at TK. In every window pane he passed, in every puddle he stepped in, he could see Kari and TK kissing.   
  
The rain fell a little harder, jumping off his feet.   
  
~  
  
Puddles pooling  
a trap for unsteady feet  
even the ground transmits  
a message from the sky  
  
Loveless  
loveless  
loveless  
  
~   
  
He knew the worlds were connected, so they were all fighting for both. Why protect this world? What had it given him? Disinterested parents. A sister who was bossy or mean half the time, sickly nice the other half, whenever she wanted him to ask TK something about his brother. Friends who didn't listen, the most perfect girl in the world who hated him, schoolwork that sucked, and a mission he couldn't complete.   
  
Maybe everyone else ignoring him was a sign that he wasn't supposed to be the leader. And if he wasn't the leader, he couldn't be anything else. He didn't have the experience Kari or TK had, the computer smarts or access to supplies that Yolei had, or the quiet intelligence Cody had.   
  
His footsteps became harder, louder, almost stamping. All he had was... what? Courage? Recklessness, everyone else called it, and told him to stop rushing into things.   
  
Maybe he should just take DemiVeemon and go to the digital world and do it on his own.   
  
He leaned against a fence, feeling the water soak through his jacket, and not caring very much. He stared across the road and almost wished he could have his life from last year back, before he met Kari and before he ever heard of the digital world.   
  
"Davis, what're you doing standing out in the rain?"   
  
He jumped, startled. The person he least wanted to see, standing there looking infuriatingly calm and pleasant as always, holding an umbrella.   
  
"TJ!"   
  
"That's TK," said TK drily, "and you're completely drenched."   
  
Davis shrugged. "What does it matter. It's just a little rain."   
  
"Aren't you cold?"   
  
"I'm FINE, TA."   
  
"TK. You wanna share my umbrella?"   
  
Davis stared at him. Couldn't this guy take a hint? Was he deliberately refusing to? He met the other boy's steady gaze. The rival. The teammate who didn't need him, who didn't look to him as a leader, but who seemed to be offering him something along with his umbrella.   
  
"No, I _don't_ want to share your umbrella. I want to stand here in the rain, OKAY?"   
  
"Fine. Guess I'll join you. I love this sort of weather, don't you?"   
  
"TK," said Davis sharply, "when you look at that puddle, what do you see?"  
  
"Uh... I see a small pool of water with a couple dead leaves floating in it?"   
  
"I thought so."   
  
"Why, whadda you see?"   
  
"Kari."   
  
TK was taken by surprise, and looked at Davis, whose usually expressive face was impassive.   
  
"Kari!" said TK, "I thought that was it. That's why you never listen to a word I say."   
  
"Hey, I'm the one nobody listens to," said Davis quietly.   
  
"Davis, listen. This is stupid. Kari and I aren't in love! She's my sister!"   
  
"Sister?!" shrieked Davis, "you're a Kamiya?!"   
  
"That's not what I meant," said TK, with a little sweatdrop, "we've been like partners since we were eight. Trust me, I'm not your romantic rival. If Kari doesn't like you, maybe it's because you try so hard to impress her that you forget about everyone else."   
  
"TK..."   
  
"Hey, you got it right that time. Davis. All of us need to be friends. That's one thing I learned in the digital world four years ago. If we hadn't been friends and equals we wouldn't have made it. If someone had said, "TK, you're too young to help" and shielded me all the time, Patamon would never have digivolved, and neither would WereGarurumon, and we could never have won. We all had to be equal members of the team, even if we needed a leader to choose the best thing to do and have us stick to it."   
  
"What are you getting at?"   
  
"We're all going to have to depend on each other. All of us depend on you, whether you realise it or not. And I trust you. But you have to be able to depend on us too. And trust me."   
  
Davis nodded thoughtfully, face rather blank, not saying anything. He twisted his hand into a half-wave, and walked away.   
  
The rain stopped before he reached his home, and he stared into the sky. He didn't see Kari's face, instead he saw four familiar figures amongst the clouds, almost as vividly as though they were there.   
  
Halsemon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon. The four flying armour Digimon, each the partner of one of his teammates, each floating in the sky. Each looking to him for directions.   
  
Suddenly he couldn't wait. He broke into a run, into his apartment block, up the stairs and flung open the door, running into his room where he met DemiVeemon, who leapt into his arms with his usual exhuberant greeting, and was thrilled to see his partner in good spirits.   
  
~  
  
Rainbows only after storms  
Shining through the sky  
The knowledge of love, the light of hope  
a message from the sky  
  
Needed  
appreciated  
loved  
  
~  
  
~fin~

   [1]: mailto:leto@nysa.cx



End file.
